poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Helping the Townspeople to the Garden/Race to the tower/Tonio Saves Alice
Here is the scene where the heroes help the Townspeople evacuate to the garden while the heroes race to the tower and Tonio saves Alice goes in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (Cut to Dialga and Palkia are fighting each other while the heroes are helping townspeople to the garden) Nurse Joy: That's it. Move in to the garden as far as you can! Brock: And don't push take it easy and stay calm. Antauri: '''Hurry, move, move! '''Benny the Beast: '''That's it, keep on moving. '''Johnny the Lion: '''No turning back now. (Palkia fires aura sphere, but Dialga dodges it, then Dialga uses draco meteor hitting Palkia) '''Allergra: Ready? Kai: Fire! (Empoleon, Infernape and Torterra fire their attacks to stop the incoming Draco Meteor, one of them appears fast as Infernape jumps up avoiding the attack as Croagunk uses Poison Jab to stop the attack) Brock: Way to go, Croagunk! Henry Wong: '''Okay, Terriermon Ready? '''Terriermon: '''Ready! '''Rika Nonaka: Let's do this. Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate! (Terriermon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon and Renamon matrix digivolve to Taomon) Izzy Izumi: Good idea. Let's digivolve our Digimon to stop Dialga and Palkia from fighting. All DigiDestined: Right! (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon) (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon) (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) (Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon) (Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon) (Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon) Yolei Inoue: '''Now it's our turn. '''Yolei & Cody: Digi-armor energize! Ken Ichijouji: Go for it, Wormmon! (Hawkmon Armor digivolve to Halsemon) (Armadillomon Armor digivolve to Digmon) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) Cody Hida: '''Let's go get them! '''Nurse Joy: The evacuation's nearly complete. I'm going wait with the others at the rear of the garden. Brock: Good. We'll handle things here. Nurse Joy: Thanks, everyone. Sora: Your welcome. Brock: But Ash, Emerl, Chiro, Jinmay, Tai and Dawn. (Cut back to the balloon, we then see Palkia and Dialga are swooping by the tower. Palkia fires aura sphere, but Dialga dodges it and Darkrai fires Dark Pulse to stop the attack. The blast causes the balloon to shake as Piplup lost his balance and falls down) Dawn: Piplup, no! Ash Ketchum: Staravia, let's go! (Staravia catches Piplup just in time) Takato Matsuki: That was close. (Dialga fires draco meteor as Darkrai fires dark pulse to stop it, some of the attacks manage to avoid the dark pulse attack as it hits the balloon which causes Dawn and Jinmay to lose balance) Ash Ketchum: Dawn! Chiro: Jinmay! (Ash grabs Dawn's hand while Chiro does the same to Jinmay. While trying to hold on for dear life, Palkia swoops down, causes the balloon to blow away as Dawn and Jinmay falls down) Ash Ketchum: No! Chiro: Jinmay! (Jumps off the balloon) Tai Kamiya: Digivolve Agumon! (Agumon jumps off the balloon and quickly warp digivolve to WarGreymon catches Dawn and Chiro catches Jinmay just in time) Dawn: '''Thanks WarGreymon. '''Jinmay: '''Yeah, that was close. (Dialga swoops in as Ash jumps off the balloon, he lands on the tower and slides down and then lands on balcony shaking his body almost got himself killed. Staravia arrives with Piplup) '''Dawn: Piplup! (Hugs Piplup) Pikachu: Pika, pika! Tai Kamiya: We're coming too! (The heroes jumps off the balloon leaving Alice, her Chimchar and Tonio behind) Tonio: Alice! Alice: (Nods) Now Chimchar, let's get moving! Garudamon: Look out! (Dialga charges up Roar of Time as it fires, Palkia dodges aiming towards the balloon, but Darkrai appears in front of the balloon and gets hit by the attack as Tonio falls off) Alice: Tonio! Davis Motomiya: Alice! Tonio! No! (Alice sees Darkrai falling down. Cut to Baron Alberto sees Alice) Baron Alberto: Alice! Alice: Chimchar! (As Baron tries to save her as fast as he can, he trips as Alice jumps off the balloon on the bridge, she lost her balance and was about to fall down, but Lickilicky uses it's tongue to grab Alice desperately to pull her to saftey, but lost her balance again and then Tonio riding on Drifbim grabs her hand) Tonio: Excellent work! Alice: Tonio! (Hugs Tonio and sees Lickilicky) Oh, Baron. I owe you thanks as well. Baron Alberto: Hm. I'm over here. (They see the bridge is disintegrating) Baron Alberto: Ah! Not again! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes